


Something Went Wrong

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carmen - Freeform, Evan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Jayla - Freeform, M/M, Malice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The gang plays truth or dare. And while on a dare, Mal accidentally gender swaps the VKs including herself. They can't seem to find the counter-spell and while they find out by Evie's mirror that the spell will wear off in a week,  they should keep their relationships intact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The story will be ended next month at the most. Maybe tomorrow I will post a chapter

Cast

Jason Dolley as Malice   
Austin North as Evan  
Zendaya as Jayla  
Peyton List as Carmen

The story will be updated tomorrow :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will contain slash, fem-slash and every kind of relationship.

Narrator POV Mal had woken up with a big mischievious mood. She wanted to pull a prank on someone or a number of pranks. So she decided to call her friends to come and play a game. She woke up Evie since she was her roomate and dialed her boyfriend's number. Hey, Benny-boo she teased him. So would you like to come and play a game with the gang? Sure, he replied enthuastically. It's Saturday so everyone would be free. I will wake Chad up and bring Jay and Carlos along. Great, see you. She smiled and closed the phone, then looked at Evie. She had fallen back to sleep. Mal approached her slowly and screamed at her ear. EVELYN GRIMMER! WAKE UP! She fell from the bed and glared at her. Are you stupid, Mal? I am sleeping. She sat up and went to the bathroom. Get quick, Mal said. Doug is coming. Evie got alerted. Really? She smiled and ran to the bathroom. I have to get ready quickly now. Haha, Mal laughed and opened her curtains. The sun was very bright today. It was a perfect day to go out. Then, there was a knock at the door. Come in, she told. The door opened and there stood Jay, Carlos, Ben and Chad. Good morning, babe. Ben smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and then told Did you call Audrey, Jane and Lonnie? Ben asked Mal while Evie was out of the bathroom and kissed Doug for good morning. Oh no, I forgot, Mal hit her head with her palm of her hand. Don't worry. I called them while I was on the bathroom. Evie smirked. Some of us haven't a memory of a goldfish. Mal stuck her tongue out to her. That was when Audrey, Jane and Lonnie came in. Morning, Audrey said and sat on Jay's lap. Evie told us you wanted to play a game. Lonnie said and kissed Chad. Oh yeah. Mal smirked and her eyes had a mischievious glint. Oh oh, Jane said holding Carlos' hand. Mal is planning something, Audrey sing songed. I called you here, to play Truth or Dare. Mal said with a dramatic sigh. Yay! Evie squealed Let's get the party started. Jay sang. Well, Mal said and looked at... Jay, truth or dare. Dare, Jay said bravely. I dare you to go outside and sing loudly Barbie Girl. Jay paled but got out slowly and start singing, earning weird looks by everyone They returned to their dorms, laughing their lives out. Mal, you will regret it. Jay said faking a glare at his pseudo-sister. My turn, Truth or Dare....Evie. Truth. Evie said immediately Who is the hottest guy in Auradon prep on your opinion? and you can't say Doug. Evie blushed by the question and then smirked at him and threw something he would hurt him. Aziz, she stated smugly. Aladdin's son. Oh, that hit a nerve. Jay stopped talking and glared at Evie. He knew she did it on purpose. Now, Audrey, Truth or Dare. Evie smirked at the princess. Dare. Audrey stated bravely. The blunette smirked with mischief on her blue eyes. I dare you to make out with Carlos for the next 3 minutes. WHAT? Audrey, Carlos, Jay and Jane screamed. No way, Jay said. That was cruel. Jane said. Guys, you have to do it or else something more embarassing must take place. Evie told them smirking. Then, Carlos and Audrey start making out both looking embarassed and regretful but they broke apart and continued the game. So....Mal. Audrey said to the purplette. Truth or Drae? Dare. Mal said with pride. I dare you to turn yourself into a boy for the next 24 hours. Everyone gasped at Audrey's request. Even, Mal didn't expect this but she was proud that she had corrupted her friends into a little wicked stuff. Okay, she took Maleficent's spell book and searched it. There has to be a spell. Oh I found it. Though, she didn't know she was making a curse. W-I-C-K-E-D Turn the VK into a gender B-E-N_T Then, a purple smoke surrenedered not just Mal but all the 4 VKs, and when it cleared there stood two boys and two girls that looked like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Wow, Mal said. It worked. Even as a boy, I am the most beautiful, or handsome person in here, Evie said. Really E? Jay asked. You think it now? At this moment? Oh god whaat we got ourselves into? Carlos asked with panic


	3. Malice, Evan, Jamie and Casey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants. Just the plot :)

Narrator Pov

Mal? Ben asked truly terrified

Am I that terrible? Malice (Mal) asked. 

Actually, not. You're great. Audrey beamed earning a growl from Jamie (Jay)

Guys what went wrong? Casey (Carlos) asked terrified

Dear M here seems not to be able to control her mischief. Evan (Evie) yelled. 

Hey it's not my fault, E. You should really chill out. Malice snapped. 

Now undo it. Jamie said to Malice. And make something more embarrassing. 

Okay. Malice said and flipped every page of the book until he reached pg. 123. He had a fearful look at his face. 

What's wrong? Chad and Lonnie asked. 

It's a curse. I got us cursed. He replied and everyone gasped. 

Malice I will kill you. Evan growled and lunged to attack him. 

Jamie grabbed him and calmed him down. 

Guys chill out. It says that it will break with true love's kiss. Casey smiled. 

Great. You guys have to kiss us. She said looking at Jane, Audrey, Doug and Ben. 

Jane kissed Casey on the lips with passion. Sparkles surrendered them and Carlos was back to a boy.

Doug also hugged Evan and kissed him. Then Evie was back to herself. 

Malice and Jamie made their way to Ben and Audrey but they backed off. 

What? Malice asked worried. 

I can't. You are a boy. It's wrong. Ben said.

And you're a girl. Audrey said to Jamie.

We aren't supposed to be doing this. It's weird. Ben completed. 

So you are racists now? Jamie asked. 

No let us explain Ben said and was cut off. 

Get out. Malice said deadly calm. 

Malice, Ben begged. 

Everyone get out. He yelled and conjured a fireball. Chad, Lonnie and the others left the room. Audrey ran away crying and Ben looked Malice with sadness before he left too. 

Only Jamie and him had stayed in the room. Jamie started crying and he went to hug her. He didn't let her know that he was crying too. He haddone it ssilently.


End file.
